Snowboarding has become an increasingly popular recreational activity and winter sport. When snowboarding, the rider will generally attach his or her feet to binding mechanisms which are affixed to the upper surface of the snowboard. The rider will then descend a slope of snow while standing on the snowboard with their feet attached thereto.
At winter sports facilities or ski sites, chairlifts are commonly provided for transporting the skiers or snowboarders to a high elevation or up a hill for skiing or snowboarding. When getting on and off the chairlift and also during the ride on the chairlift, the rider will usually be required to remove one of their legs/boots from the binding. Whilst on the chairlift, the rider may either use the released leg to support the free end of the snowboard, or may simply allow the snowboard to hang whilst supported by the other leg secured to the snowboard. In both situations, the weight of the snowboard may cause discomfort and fatigue to the supporting leg, or may even cause injuries to the supporting leg in the long term.